Riley and Mac oneshots
by TheFreakOfNature92
Summary: Oneshots exploring Riley/Mac. Will probably contain everything from cute friendship stuff, all the way to relationship stuff...
1. First time

_A/N: Hey, I'm kinda new to this fandom, at least as a writer. I've been lurking around reading MacGyver fanfics for a while._

 _I wanted this fic. I know it's pretty far from the canon, but I just needed this._

00000

The mission was unusual. Unusual because Jack wasn't with them. He was back home recovering from a nasty injury he sustained during their last mission.

It was just Mac and Riley. They were in Thailand, alone, stalking their suspect.

Their cover story was that they were a couple traveling through South-East Asia together. Well, their main suspect was doing the same thing. They were roughly in the same age range, the male suspect was 28, his fiancée was 25…

Riley was in her black bikini, stretching out next to Mac on a tanning bed. She had a virgin Mojito sitting on the table next to her. Mac had a non-alcoholic beer. Both were wishing they were off duty and could enjoy real drinks at the beautiful location they were at.

"Pretty nice gig, huh?" Riley smiled looking over at Mac.

Mac nodded, taking a sip of the cold almost-beer. "Yeah… It is…"

Riley rolled over, not hiding that she was checking out Mac's abs.

Mac flashed a shining white smile at her, then he did that little double pump thing with his pecks. Causing Riley to blush and cover her face.

"Mac…" she all but gasped.

"You started it…" Mac replied smugly, winking at Riley. "I could stop…"

Riley shook her head, "Please don't…"

"Okay." Mac smiled and tore his eyes away from Riley to look at the pair they were stalking.

Riley's eyes glued to the scar on Mac's left pectoral muscle. The scar from before she joined the team. It was faded now, but she remembered the first time she saw it. It had been about a half a year after she joined the team. Close to a year after Mac had been shot. That was already four years ago…

"Think I'm about ready for a dip…" Mac got up and stretched his back. "Coming or not?"

Riley lifted her glass up to show Mac the contents still left. "After I finish this…"

"Alright Ri…" Mac smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Riley's cheek, before he stepped over to the pool and dived in.

00000

Her touch against his bare skin caused his heart to flutter. He lifted her in the water, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her left hand came around the back of Mac's neck, pulling his lips towards hers. The fingers on her right hand toyed with the scar on his chest.

Mac pulled away from Riley's lips, locking eyes with Riley.

She removed her hand from his scar, uncertain of whether Mac was okay about it or not.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed. Her eyes focusing on his chin.

"No…" Mac smiled, placing a quick kiss on Riley's lips. "I was wondering if we should get out of the sun soon?"

"What about them?"

"We're meeting up with them for drinks tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, I do…" Riley placed her hand over Mac's scar again, feeling more comfortable with it now that she knew it didn't bother Mac. "I just thought you were all about the mission…"

Mac chuckled, placing his hands along Riley's sides. "That's all under control, we can relax a bit."

"Then let's get inside…" Riley winked, causing Mac' heart to gallop.

00000

Riley straddled Mac on the bed. He deftly unhooked her bikini top as she ran her hands over Mac's body.

She was ready for this, she had had a crush on Mac since he locked her out of her handcuffs with a paperclip. She also felt the physical evidence of how ready Mac was against her.

"Rubber?" she asked in a whisper.

Mac bit his lip, his eyes falling on his duffel bag in the corner. "Got a pack over there… In my bag…"

"You want this?" Riley asked as she brought a condom back to the bed.

"You're really asking me that?" Mac huffed a laugh, surprised at Riley's question. "Of course I want to do this…"

Riley's face lit up with a smile. "Okay, just making sure…"

"And you?" Mac took the condom, but waited with peeling down his shorts. "You sure you want this too?"

Riley nodded, "Yes. Never been more sure…"

00000

 _A/N:  
I know Riley will probably end up with Bozer. But I really want Mac and Riley to get together.  
Anyone else want that? Or is it just me?_


	2. Pregnant

_A/N:  
Wow, someone else ships Mac/Riley! YESSSS!  
So… These chapters are gonna be posted at random. No timeline, and possibly no links between chapters, hence ONESHOTS…  
This one is like a couple of years after Mac and Ri decide to be together… _

00000

Riley watched as Mac leaned against the counter. His long arms wrapped across his midriff, his bangs were hanging down in front of his face.

Riley walked over and stood directly in front of Mac.

"You're smiling…" Riley remarked, leaning against her boyfriend.

Mac nodded, lifting Riley's chin. "What else would I be doing?"

Riley shrugged, her black hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Same as I did…? Freak out?" Riley suggested, hooking a finger in Mac's belt.

Mac wrapped his arms around Riley instead and pulled her closer, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Riley melted in his touch.

"No… This is all gonna be fine. We're going to be just fine…" Mac whispered into Riley's ear.

"Mac… In less than nine months, it's not gonna be just you and me…"

Mac leaned back to make eye contact with his girlfriend. Two loving gazes met. Mac lifted his right hand and brushed a tear away from Riley's cheek.

"Relax, we're gonna be fine…"

"Mac, we're agents… Both of us…" Riley buried her face in Mac's shirt. "We go on the same missions… We can't do this, we can't handle this…"

"Do you want to…?" Mac couldn't finish his question.

"I want to keep it! Mac, I want that! But I can't see how we can take care of a child!"

"You know, there are babysitters at the Phoenix Foundation…" Mac smiled.

"I know that… That's not the problem, Mac!"

"Then what is?" Mac asked with a shrug.

"What if we both go on a mission, and neither of us come back?"

Mac sighed, his shoulders slumped. "You mean, what if we die?"

Riley nodded against his chest, her tears were making Mac's red shirt wet.

"That's not gonna happen…" Mac tried to comfort her.

"But if it does?"

"Then Jack or Bozer will take care of him or her…"

Riley couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped her lips.

"Jack as a nanny…" she wiped away a tear herself. "He would be great… But…"

"Hmmm…"

"If we both die on a mission, chances are… Jack does too…"

"Hey, let's not dread what _might_ happen…" Mac kissed her forehead and lifted Riley off the ground. "You're gonna make a perfect mother."

"You really think this is gonna work?"

"I do…" Mac smiled as he sat them both down in the armchair.

"Crap, I'm gonna get fat…" Riley frowned, looking down at her still slim stomach. "I'll be looking like a beached whale."

"I bet you'll look beautiful…"

"I'm going to be about as wide as I'm tall…"

"Well, you're not that tall… So…" Mac answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Riley shook her head before she kissed Mac on the lips. "Trying to make me feel better?"

Mac gave her a smile and winked at her. "Just gathering future husband points…"

00000

 _A/N: I've just gotta say, I have to admit that I have zero, ZERO, personal experience in this field. (You know, finding out you're pregnant…)_


	3. Mac gets shot

_A/N: So glad to see that other people ship Mac/Riley._

00000

Riley sat in the waiting room, wringing her hands. Her cheeks were dampened by her tears, and her nose was clogged up with snot.

"Hey, hey…" a calloused hand forced chin up. "I just heard. How are you holding up?"

It was Jack who had squatted down in front of her. He had her chin in one hand and two cups of coffee in his other hand.

She hiccupped and dried off some tears with her forearm. Then she shook her head.

"Don't worry 'bout him, he'll be fine…" Jack moved his right hand from her chin to her shoulder. "He's Mac… Kid has been through the grinder before, always makes it out alive."

"On missions, yeah!" Riley burst out, burying her face in her own arms again.

"Always Ri…" Jack forced a smile, it was meant to be light hearted, but it came out closer to a grimace. "He's gonna be just fine. Might take some time, but the kid will be fine…"

"Jack, he got caught in the crossfire between two rival gangs…"

Jack sighed and let his head drop. His partner had been shot before. Made it out alive from injuries that had coroners standing ready at the door. He would make it out of this one too…

"He's been shot before, Ri…"

"He flat-lined twice on the way over here!" Riley cried, "This is bad Jack!"

Jack nodded, put the coffees down and pulled Riley into tight hug. "I know, I know… Just trust him… The kid will be fine…"

"Think he's old enough not to be called a kid anymore…" Riley whispered into Jack's shoulder.

"Nah… I'll call him kid until he starts having grey hair, or gets more muscle than me…"

Riley nodded against Jack's shoulder, "So he's going to be called kid forever, right?"

"Hell yeah… You better start feeding him better if you want me to stop calling him that… But, I know both you and Bozer have tried that for years, so I'm pretty confident that I can continue calling him that forever…"

Riley chuckled, but broke out crying.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Riley pressed her face harder into the nook of Jack's neck. She started sobbing hard when Jack started stroking his hand up and down her back.

"Relax." Jack cooed, "He's a tough son of a bitch... He'll come around and show us all that we had nothing to worry about in the first place."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Have this blind faith in Mac. How can you be so sure he's going to make it?" Riley whispered.

"I have to, sweetheart. I just have to…"

00000

"Family of Mr. MacGyver?" a nurse asked from the doorway.

Both Jack and Riley looked up.

"Will you come with me for a second?" the nurse asked and waited for them to get up.

They walked out of the waiting room and into a smaller and more private room.

Jack stepped close to Riley and wrapped her in his arms before the nurse turned to speak to them. He was hoping for the best, but fearing for the worst.

"We just wanted to let you know that Angus MacGyver's condition has been changed from critical to stable."

"He's going to make it?" Jack asked for the both of them.

"It looks that way. He's still in surgery, but once we got some blood into him, his vitals stabilized and we're confident to predict that he'll make it."

"Oh thank God!" Riley gasped clinging tight to the man she considered her father.

"Told you he was a tough one…" Jack whispered back, hugging Riley a little tighter. The next words out of his mouth was a bit louder, and directed to the nurse. "So, how long before we can see him?"

"The surgery itself will take an hour or so more, plus the time it takes for him to wake up. But I'll come get you once he's ready for visitors."

"Thanks…" Riley sniffled, her right hand wrapped in the fabric of Jack's t-shirt.

00000

It took a few hours before they were lead towards the room where Mac was waking up.

"Heeey, lover…" Riley smiled and gently ruffled Mac's hair as he started to wake up. "You scared us…"

Mac breathed heavily, willing himself to wake up more. He blinked violently for a few seconds, before it seemed like he was content with how the world looked to him and he settled down.

"Hey honey…" he smiled back, a little drunk on the drugs they had given him.

Mac looked around the room for a little while. Looked at Riley, and at Jack. Then down on his right arm in a sling. His eyes trailed up from his hand to his shoulder, and it locked on the thick dressing stained red with blood.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, focusing on Jack. Because Jack always knew what had happened when he woke up in hospitals.

"Oh, this wasn't a mission…" Jack sighed, "I just got a call from Bozer saying that Riley had called him, saying that you had been shot and that you were on your way to the hospital."

"Oh…"

"We got caught in the middle of a shoot up between two drug gangs… You took a few bullets."

Mac's eyes snapped towards Riley.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… You pushed me out of the way…" Riley answered with love in her eyes.

Mac relaxed like a weight had left his shoulders. "Good…"

It only took a second before he tensed up again, "Jacob? Emma?"

"Bozer are babysitting today, don't you remember?"

Mac relaxed back against the bed, "No… Last thing I remember is the pasta combat Jake decided we should have during dinner…"

"Well, that was yesterday…"

"So, everyone is safe?" Mac asked, eyes on Riley.

"Well, you were a little touch-and-go for a while…" Jack answered crossing his arms.

"But everyone else?"

"Well, except for you and about a dozen gangbangers, no one got injured." Jack confirmed. "How are you feeling, kid?"

"Like I won't be in the field for a while…" Mac groaned, guiding his left hand towards the dressing on his shoulder. He flinched as his fingers came in contact with the white, red soaked, bandage near his shoulder.

"No, you won't…" Riley nodded.

"But, you'll get to spend extra time with your kids and wife…" Jack grinned, flashing a smile towards Riley.

"Hey, not the way the kids and wife want to spend more time with him, okay?" Riley shot back. "Think I can speak for all of us when I say a sprained ankle is more than enough… No need to take a few bullets the next time, alright?"

"Okay, wifey…" Mac smiled through his haze. "I love you…"

00000

 _A/N: Okay… So… A little H/C/Romance…  
Don't you think Mac and Riley would make wonderful parents? _


	4. Fever

_A/N: Wow, really? You leave sweet reviews for little me? Thank you!_

00000

"How are you feeling honey?" Riley asked as she wrapped her right arm around Mac, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Man, you're burning up!"

"Nah… 'm fine…." Mac slurred, before succumbing to a coughing fit.

"Nuh-uh…" Riley protested, "If Matty calls today, you're not accepting any missions. It's Saturday and you're sick."

"But seriously, I'm fine…" Mac whispered, his voice raw and hoarse due to his sore throat.

"If you say so… But I'm still going to make some chicken soup for you…" Riley said, hugging Mac's shoulder. "You sound like a crow."

"Thank you darling." Mac smiled and turned around to face Riley.

Riley smiled and hugged Mac closer, then she pulled away and ran her fingers over the scar on Mac's chest. The one that had been new and fresh when they first met. Now it was a faded, soft indentation in his pectoral muscle.

Mac looked down at her fingers, bending his neck to kiss the back of her hand. She smiled and kissed his chest.

00000

 _A/N: Okay, that was almost just a drabble…_


End file.
